


The Way Things Go

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Breaking the News, Dive Bars, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mpreg, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Seth insists on meeting Drew. Drew has no idea why.This could be interesting.Drew just has no idea how interesting the next few months will become.





	1. Life Changes (Drew)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you love this as much as I do- as always, I welcome your comments and feedback!

"Seth." Drew grumbles, doing his best to ignore the scowling bartender. He struggles to only breathe through his nose as he's struck by the scent of pickled egg brine, cigarette smoke and cheap alcohol. Shaking his head, he pulls back a bar stool, wincing as the metal legs screech against the floor. "Next time you decide we need a secret meeting, _I_ pick the place." 

Dive bars always seemed like a great place to avoid being recognized. They were dark, usually off the beaten path and tended to be full of people who were equally as eager to not be noticed. 

"Not from around here." The still-scowling bartender slides a paper napkin across the scarred wooden top and sets it in from of him. 

"That obvious?" 

"I know my regulars," the man replies gruffly. "What can I get you?" 

"Beer." Drew's normally picky when it comes to his alcohol. He rarely drinks, and loves to splurge on the rare occasions he can spare the calories. Tonight, he'll take whatever he can get. Something tells him this isn't the kind of place that keeps top-shelf anything just lying around. 

"Here." The man reaches under the counter, and brings up a bottle of Budweiser. He opens it, and sets it on top of the napkin. "First one's on me." 

Drew nods, pulling a crumpled five dollar bill out of his pocket and tossing it on the counter. "Thanks." 

Falling for Seth hasn't ever been part of the plan. Seth's pretty much everything he isn't. Despite this, they still managed to make it work. It's not that serious but Drew can easily see it going that way. 

They've got Dolph Ziggler to blame for this one. He'd had to cancel several hotel room meetings to discuss their angle, due to comedy obligations and last minute business gatherings. One thing led to another and well... the sex is _really_ good.

Dolph's also the only one who knows they're together, after accidentally walking in on them during a particularly sensitive moment. 

Their chemistry is undeniable. They just work really well together. It can't be stated enough that they just work, despite all the reasons why they shouldn't. 

Drew sips the thin, bitter beer. It's cold. It's wet. He does his best to ignore the taste. This tastes horrible. 

"You're not from around here." The bartender moves closer. 

"Just passing through,." Drew mumbles, picking at the curling edge of the bottle label. "Only in town for one night- needed to meet a friend." 

"Right." The man shakes his head. He runs a damp, dirty rag over the bar top. "Don't get many new customers." 

Seth's running late. Drew can feel his irritation rise at this. Normally, he doesn't care- it's not like he's ever very pressed for time during these meetings. Yet, right now, he hates this. He doesn't like dive bars. He sticks out. This is _horrible_.

"Sorry!" A familiar voice exclaims, coming from behind him. Drew turns, noticing a harried looking Seth running through the bar. His skin is flushed and his hair is half out of his normally neat bun. "Uber driver got lost and then seemed reluctant to leave me here." 

"That wasn't a clue?" Drew eyes Seth skeptically. "We both know how I feel about these places." He gestures around the room with his hand. Narrowing his gaze, he zones in on Seth, whose nervous energy threatens to take over. 

_Something's going on._

"Anyway..." Seth avoid Drew's stare. Clearing his throat, he fidgets, nervously drumming his fingertips against the counter. 

“What can I get you?” The bartender comes seemingly out of nowhere. 

“Sparkling water.” Seth crosses his arms over his chest. 

“I got tap water.” The man gives them a lazy shrug.

“Sprite.” Seth waits until the odd man has his back turned before he rolls his eyes. 

“So, did you just want to meet?” Drew doesn’t mean to sound so impatient but between this place making him crazy and Seth's nervous energy, he _needs_ this to move up. 

"No." Seth's voice drops to a dull whisper. "We need to talk." 

_We need to talk._

That's never a good thing. Seth's probably come to the realization that he doesn't need someone like Drew. 

He just really wishes Seth wouldn't have chosen a place like this to end it. That bartender's clearly eavesdropping...

"Don't look so grim." Seth blows out an anxious breath. "Well, not yet anyway." 

None of this makes any sense. Drew's never seen Seth act like this before. It's so strange. 

"Just going to blurt this out." Seth grows paler as he speaks. " _Promise me you won't yell._ " 

Drew slowly nods. It's still not making much sense. 

_I'm pregnant._

Drew pulls back, certain he's heard him wrong. That makes no sense- they've always been so careful. 

He must have heard him wrong. 

_Earth to McIntyre. Drew, did you hear me?_

"What?" Drew blurts out the first thing he can. He doesn't want Seth to think he's completely zoned out, but he's also at a loss for words. 

The bartender's back over, sliding a shot of something over as he mumbles about the college kids draining his tequila and how- considering the news Drew's just got- this one's on him. 

"I'm pregnant." Seth speaks slowly and deliberately, taking care to enunciate each syllable. "I..." His voice drifts off. 

Drew reaches out, picking up the shot glass. He knocks it back, cringing as what can only be described as _alcoholic toothpaste_ assaults his taste buds. 

"Say something. Anything." Seth somehow manages to grow paler. "Come on." 

"That shit is horrible." Drew coughs, shaking his head. "The shot...not your news. Holy shit to that." 

"Something like that." Seth shakes his head. "You're not mad?" 

Drew shakes his head. He doesn't know what the right word is. He's not mad. He's not happy. He just _is_. 

This is a huge shock. 

Things like this didn't happen to people like them. They're adults who know their bodies. Seth's got the pill. Drew always makes sure they're protected...

 _Except for that one night in Phoenix..._

"You're doing it again." Seth waves his hand in front of Drew's face. "Use your words, McIntyre." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Six tests and a rapid blood test sure." Seth rolls his sleeve up, revealing a blue wrap securing a cotton ball to the crook of his arm. "I wouldn't say anything if I didn't know for sure." 

"Right." Drew swallows, trying to break up the lump in his throat. "Wow." 

"Tell me about it." Seth groans, lacing his fingers together and cradling his stomach. "We need to go." 

"Why?" Drew digs in his pocket and pulls out a 20. 

"The smell is making me sick." Seth shakes his head, as he slides off the stool. "I mean...I'm sure it's fine but..." 

"No." Drew pulls out a second 20 dollar bill. They've provided this man with more than enough money and entertainment for one night. It's time to get the hell out of there. He wraps a protective arm around the small of Seth's back. 

"Congratulations!" The bartender calls, waving. 

Drew blows out an exasperated breath, as he pulls Seth closer. This entire experience has been so surreal. 

It's a night he knows he'll remember for the rest of his life. 

After all, it's quite the story. 

-fin-


	2. And So It Is... (Roman)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman tries to ignore the rumors but he can't. 
> 
> What the hell is going on with Seth?

Roman doesn't know what to think. He's heard the rumors. Seth's turned the title over. There's some issue with his health- be it an illness or an injury. 

No one's quite sure what's going on. 

Whatever it is, it's a _huge_ secret. 

He doesn't want to think the worst, but it's hard. It's worse when your best friend doesn't answer the phone while all these horrible rumors swirl around. 

"No matter how many ways you ask me, the answer don't change. There's nothing." Jimmy sounds exasperated. "I'll say it again- I hear something, you'll be the first to know."

Roman groans. He doesn't mean to annoy his cousins, but he's _worried_. It's not like Seth to just vanish. He'd only do this if something horrendous had happened. 

"Man, have you tried calling him?" Jimmy sounds amused. "Probably never thought of that." 

"He doesn't answer." Roman lets out a low, annoyed growl. "If it was that easy, do you really think I'd be harassing you?" 

"I'd like to think you wouldn't but what do I know?" Suddenly, it sounds like Jimmy's covering the microphone on the phone. Roman hears mumbling but he can't make out what any of them say. "Nae, you tell him." 

"Sorry- heard my husband talking. Can't tell you what's going on but I think Drew might know." 

"Gulak?" That makes no sense. What does he have to do with Seth's strange situation? "Why?" 

"McIntyre. Heard some whispers about some shit going on- don't know what, know he's involved." 

Roman groans- _none_ of that makes sense. What does it mean? 

"Tell him to call me or _I will hunt him down._ " 

"I make no promises." Naomi laughs nervously. "I'll see what I can do." 

Weeks pass without a word from Drew. There are no updates. There are no news, or even additional rumors. Roman grows steadily more flustered- it shouldn't be this hard. 

"Man, I'm trying but he's always busy! I can't just walk up to him and go _Call Roman before he calls the police because of a rumor._ I don't think that will go over well." 

Roman's protective but he doesn't usually worry. Seth's a grown man-he doesn't need Roman to take care of him. Yet, Roman can't shake the feeling that something's going on. 

Another few days pass.

The phone rings, startling Roman. It's almost midnight. He doesn't think anything's wrong- probably just Naomi calling to mention something she forgot or Dean on a _tech pass_. 

Roman doesn't understand why anyone would go on a 90 day no-technology retreat but as long as Dean's happy, he doesn't care. 

Glancing at the phone screen, he's surprised. This is a number he doesn't recognize. 

"Hello?" 

"Roman Reigns! Heard you've been trying to reach me- surprised you couldn't think of a better way than your cousin's wife." 

"Drew." Frenetic energy pecks at his core. This call has literally been a month in the making. Roman can't waste this opportunity. "Didn't want to bother you but I heard you might know something about Seth." 

"Listening to the dirt sheets?" 

Roman stifles a groan. He doesn't make it a habit- they're usually wrong.He also hears the rumors. Seth's off the grid. They think it's an injury but they don't really know. 

"It's a big secret and I'm worried." 

"Oh." 

" _Oh_?" There's something odd in Drew's voice. Roman's not quite sure what it is. 

"Been meaning to call but..." 

"You've been meaning to call?" Roman sounds gruffer than he normally would, but he's annoyed. This doesn't sound right. 

"It's been hectic between _Things_." The ice in Drew's voice begins to melt.

"Things?" Roman jams the phone between his ear and shoulder as he reaches up to massage his temples. All of this banter's beginning to give him a headache. "What is it?" 

"Hold on." 

Roman stiffens as Drew covers the mouthpiece, and talks to someone beside him. He can only assume Drew's talking to Seth. He can demand Drew put him on but that probably won't end well. 

"We've got a super show in 3 days- can we meet then?" 

"Sure. Before or after?" 

More muffled conversation. More consulting. Roman's not sure what's going on but he does take some comfort in the fact Seth's not being held hostage. 

"Play it by ear." Drew sounds icy again. "Depends on the show." 

"Fine." 

Roman still can't shake the feeling that something's going on. 

He just wishes he knew what it might be. 

After all, he hates surprises.   
\---  
"TGI Fridays." Roman shakes his head as he surveys the crowded restaurant. His head throbs with a dull ache, only exasperated by the dull roar of the restaurant. He drums his finger tips on the scarred tabletop. This night cannot be over soon enough. "Wonder if Corbin's the manager." 

A bored looking young woman sets a group of menus on the table. She gives him a skeptical look, as she pulls an order pad from her apron pocket. "Can I get you something to drink while we wait for the rest of your party?"

"Water and..." His voice drifts off, as he scans the menu. A situation like this definitely calls for alcohol. "A pink punk martini." 

Drinking a cotton candy spiked martini isn't anything near his usual drink of gin and tonic. Yet, he doesn't want his favorite drink ruined by unpredictable news. 

Doing this somehow makes sense. 

Roman exhales, checking his watch for the thirteenth time that hour. They're late. Maybe this was just a set up so Roman would stop harassing Drew...

"Sorry." Drew settles across the table. He's a mess- his damp hair in a bun that's half out. "Traffic. Our delayed start didn't help." 

"Our?" Roman glances around, fairly sure Drew's alone. "Where's...?" 

"Restroom." Drew nods in the direction of the bathroom. "He'll be right over." 

"Okay." Roman suspects he knows what's happening. They're dating, and Drew's just overprotective of the strange injury. If he's lucky, they'll tell him what's going on. He can deal with them as a couple though.

Drew just better treat him right. 

The waitress (Her name tag reads 'Tiffani') reappears, setting down a water glass and a freakishly pink martini. 

"Never pegged you as a frou frou drink person." Drew warily eyes the glass.

Roman takes a cautious sip of the sugary drink. If he doesn't think about it, it doesn't taste as bad. 

He downs it in a single gulp, shivering at the overwhelming sweetness spreading across his tongue. 

"I'm impressed." Drew's gaze shifts back to the bathroom. He rises, as he turns to greet someone. 

Seth walks up to the table. He's wearing loose fitting gray sweatpants, slung low across his hips. His rumpled black t-shirt looks almost too big on his usually-slight frame. His hair's pulled back in a loose bun gathered at the nape of his neck. He also looks unusually pale. 

Roman's never seen him look so messy. 

"I'm fine," Seth says, exchanging looks with Drew. "I'm good." 

Drew pulls the chair back, waits for Seth to sit and pushes it back in. Then, he takes the chair beside him. As his hand disappears beneath the table top, Roman suspects they're holding hands. 

"You're alive." Roman focuses on Seth. "Been trying to call."

"In and out of the hospital," Seth admits, his gaze fixed on a spot over Roman's shoulder. "I'm- well- _we'll_ be okay." 

_We'll?_ _Hospital?_ What the hell is going on? 

"He's fine." Drew leans forward, blowing out a tired breath. "You have my word." He faces Seth. "Do you want to tell him?" 

"Tell me what?" Roman tightly grips the sides of the table, as he leans in. "Who's _we_?" 

"You're going to be an uncle." Seth speaks so fast that Roman can barely understand him. "In about 6 months." 

"Uncle?" Roman squeezes his eyes shut as his grip on the table tightens again. The edges dig into his palms but he barely notices. " _Uncle_?"

"We're having a baby." Drew narrows his gaze as if saying _Watch what you say or you answer to me._

_We're having a baby._

Roman nods, unsure of what else to say. In the span of five minutes, he's found out his best friend is dating someone Roman despises and it's serious enough for said best friend to already be knocked up. 

This is probably the last thing he expected. 

"Congratulations." The word comes out in a low whisper. "How are we telling Dean?"


	3. What I Never Knew I Always Wanted (Drew)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drew tries to cope with the distance between them. 
> 
> or 
> 
> _"Ha- thanks. I do miss you. It's somewhat okay feeling shitty when I have you to bring me crackers and ginger ale."_
> 
> _Drew's heart aches at this. He'd give anything to be there for him. He never wanted to live a domestic life, and yet, now- it's all he wants._
> 
> _Life is funny like that._

"Are you _sure_ you're okay on your own?" Drew turns, pulling on a black t-shirt as he cautiously eyes Seth. 

It's time to get back on the road. The Powers That Be have been _more than understanding_ with Seth being in and out of the hospital but with things seemingly settled down, they need him back. 

"Yeah." Seth props himself up, resting his head in his hand. "I mean- we'll miss you but you'll be back soon." 

"We'll?" Drew's lips turn up in a faint smirk. 

"Force of habit, since I have a parasite." Seth laughs. 

Drew hasn't been home in almost a month and a half. With Seth so sick, it just hasn't made sense to go to his house. If something went wrong, he hadn't wanted to be across the country. 

"Need to go back next week," Drew mumbles, offering Seth a weak shrug. "Mail, arrange a house sitter- but I'll be back to you as soon as I can." 

He _hates_ leaving him alone for two weeks. A lot can happen. 

"Well, I'll be okay." Seth shakes his head, sinking back into the pillows. "You need your house to stay in one piece." 

Drew exhales, grateful for Seth being so rational. It's strangely difficult for him to leave. 

He doesn't know when he got so attached to Seth. It's happened so gradually that he hadn't noticed. 

Drew's phone buzzes with a text message, pulling him back to reality. He pulls it off the side table, curious to see who it could be. 

"Who the hell is texting you at 3:30 in the morning?" Seth sounds exasperated. "What if we were that couple who actually sleep?" 

_How's he doing? Do I need to find a nurse? Do you need more time with him?_

Drew lets out a low growl. He knows Roman means well but that doesn't make him feel any better. He's perfectly capable of taking care of Seth without Roman's 'help'. 

"Drew." Seth's voice floods with worry. "Tell me- is everything okay?" 

"Yes. Just Roman being Roman." 

These text message check ins are driving him crazy. He's got this. He doesn't need Roman Freakin' Reigns cross-checking his every move. 

"Sorry." Seth sinks back onto the pillows. "He means well- he's just overprotective." 

"It's fine." Drew had known that getting involved with Seth meant being stuck with Roman and Dean. That part hadn't bothered him. He knew he'd never be good enough for Seth, and that was fine. 

He just hadn't expected a baby would be involved in those plans. 

"Let me know if he gets to be too much. You're _my_ guy, and I trust you." Seth snuggles deeper into the blankets. 

Drew opens his mouth, ready to respond. He knows exactly what he wants to say. Then, it hits him. 

He knows what Seth had _actually_ said. 

"You called me _your_ guy," he stammers. 

"Well, maybe I said too much but that's how I see it." Seth blows out a tired breath. "Maybe I assumed..." 

"I'm fine with being your guy." Drew leans over, pressing a kiss to Seth's forehead. "I've grown quite fond of you." 

_I've grown quite fond of you?_ Drew can't believe that's the best he can come up with. Nevertheless, he sounds like an ass. 

"Go." Seth laughs. "Don't want you to miss your flight." 

Drew hates leaving. He's never considered himself to be particularly sentimental. Before Seth and their parasite, he'd made it a point to never get attached. Attachment felt like a great way to get in trouble. 

Now, he can't imagine a world without Seth beside him. 

"Go." Seth nods to the door. "If you miss your flight, all hell will break loose in the office." 

Drew grabs his suitcases, as he leans over to give Seth one more kiss. 

"Call if you need anything." Drew reluctantly moves towards the door. "I love you." 

He says this last part so softly that he doesn't think Seth hears him. 

The next few days move slower than Drew ever thought possible. He can barely focus- his mind never very far from thoughts of Seth. 

"How's it going?" Drew shifts into the broom closet, careful to avoid anyone overhearing their conversation. He barely fits, but it's literally the only place he's guaranteed true poverty. 

Seth's pregnancy isn't a well-kept secret. People know. They just make it a point to not spread it around- a fact both Seth and Drew appreciate. 

They hope to keep it that way. 

"I need to give you your sweats back, but all my stuff fits weird." 

Drew stifles a laugh. He doesn't want Seth to think he's laughing _at_ him. He's not amused by Seth's misery. This is just...it's adorable. 

"Keep them for as long as you need. They look better on you." 

"Ha- thanks. I do miss you. It's somewhat okay feeling shitty when I have you to bring me crackers and ginger ale." 

Drew's heart aches at this. He'd give anything to be there for him. He never wanted to live a domestic life, and yet, now- it's all he wants. 

Life is funny like that. 

"We'll be back together before we know it." Drew doesn't know what else to say. He wants to offer comfort- make it all better. He doesn't know if any of this helps. 

"Drew?" 

"Yes?" 

"I love you too."


	4. Where It's At (Seth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reality of their situation begins to hit Seth and Drew. This is actually happening, and they're in it together. 
> 
> Seth doesn't know what to think.

Seth has 2 problems.

The first problem is partially solved. He has a craving for a very specific kind of snack cake only available in New England. Luckily, Drew's passing through and plans to pick up several boxes.

The second problem isn't so easily solved.

Dean's coming back from his yoga retreat. He's spent 90 days off in the mountains, clearing his head. He's got goals, perspective and is ready to go back to living his best life. 

He also doesn't know Seth's pregnant.

It's a conversation Seth isn't quite sure how to have.

Seth exhales, staring down at his belly. He's just beginning to show, especially now that the morning sickness is going away. He's ready to feel like a normal pregnant person, instead of some weird guy with a beer belly.

"We love you." Seth talks to his belly, as he tries to figure this out.

He can't tell Dean over the phone. That's so impersonal. Besides- something like that can't possibly end well.

Staring down at his belly, Seth can't help reflecting. He's just beginning to show. It's a relief. At first, he'd been so nauseous that food was the last thing he wanted. Now, things are settling into a good rhythm.

"Don't think we don't love you." Seth talks to the baby, as he contemplates his problem.

They'll have to tell Dean in person.

The familiar song begins, signaling a Facetime call. It startles Seth out of his thoughts, as he blindly gropes for the phone. Finding it, he rushes to press 'accept' before he sends Drew to voicemail.

"Can I help you?" Seth holds back a smile as Drew's face fills the screen.

"Just checking on my favorite people." Drew's smile widens. "How are they?"

"I'm good. Keeping real food down." Seth chooses not to mention 'real food' is condensed chicken soup. He's sure Drew will lecture him about the dangers of processed food.

"Well, that's good. I'm assuming Campbell's Chicken soup?" Drew settles back onto the bed.

"How'd you guess?" Seth doesn't know why he tries to hide things. Somehow, Drew manages to see and hear everything. It's just part of his charm.

"You used my Prime account to now it." Drew laughs again. "I'll skip the lecture this time but let's try to find something a little less chemical laden."

"You sound like a dad." Seth sighs. "Can't wait for you to come home."

"Can't wait to be home."

Seth finds it so odd to hear Drew call it home. They're getting more serious, even if it hadn't started that way. Seth just hopes it stays like that.

"So, we need to talk." Seth needs to get the Dean news out of the way. The sooner he does that, the sooner they can go back to making goo-goo eyes at each other.

Seth Rollins has his priorities.

"When you say it like that, I get nervous. What?" Drew gives Seth a wary look.

"Ro called. Dean's got like a week left at the yoga retreat, and then, he's home. He wants to know if we've figured out how we're telling him."

"Another crazy brother?" The color slowly drains from Drew's face.

"He might be okay- he's not usually horrendous." Seth leans back, doing his best to focus on Drew. "Just overprotective. We can't tell him over the phone. That won't end well."

"I'll send you my schedule. Figure out the details and I'll be there."

Seth relaxes, feeling the tension leave his body. He's still worried Dean won't take well to their news. At least he has Drew there and they're on the same page. That's the best he can ask for.

They chatter mindlessly, talking about anything and everything. It helps Seth feel not so alone.

This week can't end soon enough.

They only end their call when it becomes clear that Drew can't keep his eyes open. Seth's finds the sight of Drew falling asleep on camera to be utterly adorable. He's never been terribly sappy but since getting pregnant, it's different.

"Go to bed. We can chat in the morning." Seth's starting to yawn. All of a sudden, he's exhausted. "I'm going to take a shower, and go to bed."

"If you insist. _Please_ try to sleep on the bed. That couch is horrible for your back. I'm fine though." Drew yawns again.

"I make no promises. Good night. _We_ love you."

"Love you too."

Seth reluctantly hauls himself off the couch. Maybe he'll just shower in the morning. He's tired, and the thought of sleep sounds glorious.

He wants the one thing he can't have.

Drew home.  
\---  
"Lose your key?" Seth opens the door, surprised to see Drew standing there. He's digging through his carry-on, looking quite flustered. It's pouring rain,and he's soaked. "Also- it's called an umbrella."

"Don't be cheeky." Drew narrows his gaze, as he yanks his hand out of the bag. "It just came out of nowhere, and my key is somewhere at the bottom of this." Reaching back, he releases his ponytail and shakes his hair loose. "Also, thank you for being a responsible adult and actually checking the source of the strange noise on your porch."

"My pleasure." Seth shrugs, as if saying _No big deal- glad you're not an ax murderer_. "Good flight?"

"Bit of turbulence, but not bad." Drew steps through the door, and sets his carry-on in the laundry room. He jumps back as Seth steps forward, ready to embrace him. "I'm wet. You'll get wet."

"Don't care." Seth wraps his arms around him. "Missed you."

Drew returns the embrace, pulling Seth tightly against him. He lets out a contented sigh, burying his nose in Seth's hair. "Missed you too."

They stand like that for a few moments, until Drew reluctantly breaks it. "And I'm getting you wet. Last thing we need is you catching a cold. Let's remedy this."

He steps back, beginning to strip.

Seth watches as jeans and a gray t-shirt just miss the hamper. Before long, Drew stands in nothing more than a pair of black briefs. "I remember when I used to look like that."

He feels _fat_. As long as he can remember, he's been focused on what he looks like and staying in perfect shape. Now, he's under orders to gain weight, and just relax.

Exercise is out of the question for the time being. He's okay with that. His kid's health is what ultimately matters the most. Most days, he can barely get off the couch...

"You still look amazing." Drew reaches over, resting his hand in the middle of Seth's barely-there bump. "I promise."

"As I wear _your_ clothes." Seth scowls. His stuff still fits, but it's not fitting _well_. Drew's stuff just fits _better_ \- a fact that baffles him.

"They look better on you." Drew crosses his arm over his chest. "Here's the plan- going to take a shower and dry out. Order pizza, I'll pay. Tomorrow, I'm cooking."

"You cook?" Seth gives Drew a skeptical look. In the six months they've been a 'serious' something, he's never seen Drew cook once.

"Sometimes!" Drew calls, as he stomps off to the bathroom.

Seth's hand drifts down, lightly chasing the curve of his belly. "That weird man is your dad..."

_Dad._  
\---  
Seth dozes, his head resting in Drew's lap. These are the moments he absolutely treasures. When it's quiet and everything feels right with the world, he knows this is all worth it. He knows they're making the right decision and it's just everything he lives for.

"Halfway," Drew whispers, meeting Seth's sleepy gaze. He gently cards his fingers through Seth's hair, taking care to avoid the tangles. "We're halfway."

"Halfway?" Seth's barely listening, as he argues with Roman via text. They can't decide what type of restaurant says 'we have big news to tell you' but doesn't say 'I know you'll react badly, so let me bribe you with this very expensive meal.' It's way more complicated than it should be. He sets his phone aside, devoting his full attention to Drew. "Halfway to...?"

"You're 20 weeks and 1 day along."

"Wow." In the chaos of the last few days, Seth hadn't even realized they were there. It's been rough. Nausea, bleeding, hospitalization, more minor problems than Seth can really count. Pregnancy's great for some people.

Seth's apparently not one of those people.

"Think it'll be easier going forward." Drew gently squeezes Seth's shoulder. "Call me _cautiously optimistic_."

Seth nods, blowing out a tired breath. He's finally starting to feel human- a fact he embraces wholeheartedly. It just needs to stay that way.

"Gained another 8 pounds." Seth snuggles closer to Drew, sinking deeper into him.

"About time." Drew's trying to hide the relief in his voice, but he's not very good at it. "I mean- I know you feel weird about it but considering..."

Seth doesn't need him to finish his sentence to understand the unspoken words.

_Considering we weren't sure there would be a baby at all._

The baby's becoming real. They're human. They're growing. They're going to arrive Earth side and rock everyone's world.

Seth Rollins and Drew McIntyre are going to be _parents_.

Seth exhales sharply, as something nudges him from deep within. Under 'normal' circumstances, he'd write it off as gas. Something tells him this weird flutter isn't that.

"What is it?" Drew stiffens as he reads the confusion on Seth's face. "Is it you? The baby?"

Seth ignores him, as he presses a hand into his belly. He wants to see if he feels this again. He thinks he knows what's going on, but hesitates to say anything since he just isn't sure.

"Seth?" Drew's voice betrays his panic. Waving a hand in front of Seth's face, he tries again. " _What is it_?"

Then, it happens again.

"Sorry." Seth shakes his head, his eyes brimming with tears. He can't believe what's just happened. It feels too good to be true. "What were you saying?"

"What was that?" Drew tightens his grip on Seth. "You scared the shit out of me."

Seth's never been emotional. He prides himself on his rationality. Yet, this experience moves him to tears. He's not sure what to say or think but knows this moment is _huge_.

"What? Don't make me call the doctor."

"Our kid- they're _kicking._ " Seth laughs, as he feels it for a third time. "There's a tiny human in there."

Drew's grip on Seth loosens, as he takes in what he's just heard. His face grows blank as his eyes grow wider.

It's a look Seth knows all too well.

_Oh shit, this is actually happening._

"Think it's bad now, wait until you feel it. Then, we'll have to face reality."

Seth reaches up, grabbing Drew around the wrist. He gently pulls his hand down to rest in the center of his belly. "I _know_ you can't feel it yet, but I want to share this moment with you."

Drew nods, his gaze strangely distant. It's contemplative. It's soft. Seth loves it.

If he hadn't known better, he would have sworn Drew was busy falling in love.

He suspects this because it's the same dreamy, dazed look he's had for ages.

_He loves Drew, and Drew loves him back._


	5. Cleaning This Gun (Roman)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dean finds out about Seth’s big news.

Cleaning This Gun

"Everyone needs to spend 90 days free of technology,” Dean says, staring out of the car window. “So peaceful."

Roman tightens his grip on the steering wheel, as he does his best to tune Dean out. His best friend has been back, in town all of an hour, and he’s already told Roman everything he could about living off the grid. It’s not Dean’s fault but Roman’s beyond irritated.

"What’s going on with Seth?” Dean changes the subject so suddenly that it catches Roman off guard.

Against his better judgment, Roman had agreed to keep Seth’s secret from Dean. Part of him would love nothing more than to subject Drew McIntyre to the wrath of Dean Ambrose.

More importantly, he has a heart that won’t allow him to be that petty and vindictive.

Doing that to Drew would serve no purpose other than for his demented amusement. That would also just probably just stress Seth and the kid out. Roman loves them both- he can’t do that.

"He's better.” That part’s not a lie. Now that he’s further along, things are starting to go a little more smoothly. "It took a little bit but I think he's good."

They've got dinner plans with Drew and Seth. To the best of his knowledge, Dean doesn’t know Drew will be there. Roman assumes ‘Zen’ Dean would be long gone if he knew that. Part of him worries that they’re making a mistake by not saying something, but he also doesn’t want this announcement going bad either.

“The days started by milking goats.” Dean’s back to rambling about the retreat. Roman settles back, pretending to listen. He’s heard about those damn goats in some form or another for the last 20 minutes. “They use the milk to make cheese and soap. The animals are used for goat yoga. After the milking, we take long walks and _really_ reflect on things.”

To his relief, Roman turns into the parking lot of a fancy-looking steakhouse. Seth had changed their reservation on three separate. occasions.

Apparently _nothing_ sounded good to Seth’s pregnant senses.

"You ready?" Roman reaches out, squeezing Dean’s hand. He has no way of knowing how his best friend will react to the big news.

He might be thrilled, or he might be so angry that it makes him throw his salad in Drew’s face.

“Yeah, can't shake the feeling that Seth's not being a hundred  
percent honest." Dean gives a tired shrug.

“What makes you say that?” Roman’s not surprised by this. Dean’s much sharper than most people give him credit for.

“Call it a feeling." Dean shakes his head, as he wrenches the car door open. He eases himself out, turning to stare at the restaurant.

Roman wordlessly follows him into the restaurant. This place is much fancier than anywhere they would normally go. He can’t decide if Drew’s trying to impress Dean or if Seth’s _really_ craving red meat.

They meet Drew in the entryway. He’s dressed in an expensive looking black dress shirt and well tailored blue jeans.

When he looks like _that_ , Roman can see how Seth fell for him.

“Sorry - he couldn't make up his mind.” Drew gives them a sympathetic look. “He can’t decide what sounds good, which make dinner reservations a struggle.”

Roman glances over, trying to read Dean's expression. If he’s suspicious, it’s not outwardly obvious.

“How’s he doing?” Roman asks, following Drew around the maze of tables.

“Our local grocery knows me by name.” Drew laughs, glancing over his shoulder. “He spent the first four and a half months so ill that I’m convinced he’s making up for lost time.”

Roman will _never_ admit it but he's impressed by how tenderly Drew takes care of Seth. A lesser man might have run when he found out he’d gotten his friend with benefits pregnant. Drew hadn’t done that.

"Here we go." Drew stops in front of a door to a private room.

“Fancy,” Roman mutters, gazing towards Dean. There’s still no sign that he knows anything is going on.

“When he wants something, no amount of reasoning will change his mind.” Drew reaches out, pulling the door open. He steps aside, allowing Roman and Dean to enter first.

Roman holds his breath, watching Seth awkwardly rise to greet them. Any semblance of his normal grace is gone. This is the first time it’s become real to Roman- his best friend is actually pregnant.

“I don’t need your looks,” Seth says, pulling Roman into an awkward hug. “I know- I’m _huge_.”

“First time I’ve seen you since Kentucky.” Roman laughs. He’s never known Seth to be self-conscious. This is an odd change in his personality. “You look good.”

“Told you I wasn’t just being nice!” Drew teases, wrapping an arm around Seth’s shoulders. He leans over, nuzzling the side of his neck.

“Someone want to tell me what’s going on?" Dean speaks, sounding baffled. “If I didn’t know better, I would swear Seth was pregnant.”

“I am.” Seth glances down, gesturing to his belly. “When have you ever known me to be round?”

“Who’s the dad?” Dean spins around, glaring hard at Drew. “ _You_?”

Roman reaches out, grabbing Dean by the shoulder. He’d like to think Dean wouldn’t do something insane like hit Drew, or storm out screaming, disowning Seth.

Then again, Dean's never been good with surprises.

“Yes.” Drew steps back, doing his best to put distance between himself and Dean.

Roman doesn't blame him. Dean's unpredictable on a good day, let alone on his first day back from a 90 day yoga retreat.

Dean shakes free from Roman, moving precariously close to Drew. Roman resists the urge to drag him out. It would be relatively easy to get him out of there but what would that solve?

"Have you lost your mind?" Dean backs Drew into a corner. " Haven't you ever heard _wrap it before you tap it_?” He jabs his finger close to Drew's face.

Roman resists the urge to laugh. He knows he shouldn't find this funny and yet, he does.

He never expected Dean would react like _this_

“It was my fault!” Seth chimes in. “I didn’t realize antibiotics canceled out my birth control.” He rests his head in his hand, as Dean and Drew begin silently bickering.

Roman doesn't know what to say. He'd never seen Dean silently bicker. before. It's oddly fascinating.

Dean steps back, throwing his arms in the air. “Seth.” He spins around, meeting Seth's gaze. "Mazel tov." He spins around again, facing Drew. “Hurt him or my niece-slash-nephew and you answer to me.”

Drew, dumbfounded by the entire exchange, slowly nods. “I have no intention of hurting either of them.”

“Should we…?” Seth drifts off mid-sentence.

“If you want,” Drew says, glancing over his shoulder.

“We found out today,” Seth murmurs, glancing between Roman and Dean. “We’re having a girl.”

Roman stifles a gasp. He shouldn’t be surprised- but this makes it real. It’s not his kid, and yet, he’s choked up.

“Congratulations,” Dean mumbles, flashing Seth a genuine smile. “We’re going to spoil the hell out of your kid!”

“Not too much!” Roman adds, wrapping an arm around Dean’s shoulder. “Fun in prescribed amounts!”

Dean pulls away, looking aghast. “Really? I intend to be ice cream for dinner, the toys that Dads say no to, especially if they’re loud- and just _the fun uncle_.”

Roman holds back a laugh, noticing Drew and Seth exchange a look that plainly says _We know who won’t be babysitting._

“Thanks.” Seth offers them both a smile.


	6. And I wouldn't change it for the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Seth, I know she's like your other mother but I'm not sure about the name _Clarinda_." 
> 
> These are the kinds of conversations Drew's never imagined having. Every other conversation seems to be about some name Seth's decided he likes or some random paint swatch that would _amazing_ for the nursery. It's a life Drew never wanted, and yet, he's loving it.

"Seth, I know she's like your other mother but I'm not sure about the name _Clarinda_." 

These are the kinds of conversations Drew's never imagined having. Every other conversation seems to be about some name Seth's decided he likes or some random paint swatch that would _amazing_ for the nursery. It's a life Drew never wanted, and yet, he's loving it. 

"Her name has to mean something!" Seth sounds more and more worried as the conversation continues. "It needs to be perfect!" 

"And it will be. Her name will have meaning." Drew's not going to suggest some boring name that everyone else will have. He's gone through life as _Drew_. Their daughter will not be another nameless face in the crowd. "Just _not_ Clarinda." 

"My brain hurts. Who knew this would be so hard?" 

"Well, relax. Our girl will have the best name." 

Drew wishes he could be home with Seth. These are moments he'll never get again- all those little moments he'd be there for if he weren't so far away. 

"Counting down until I see you again." The affection startles Drew. He's never been one to actively seek love. 

Instead, love's found him. 

"Miss you." Seth loudly crunches something. 

"Miss you too. What are you eating?" 

"Popcorn with nacho cheese seasoning." 

"Hello, Heartburn," Drew _almost_ feels bad for Seth. Then again, he insists on doing it to himself. 

Instead of fussing, Drew just carries a bottle of Tums with him everywhere he goes. 

"Hush- ow." Seth blows out a quick breath, loudly puffing. 

"What?" Drew holds back a yelp of surprise. He _tries_ not to panic at Seth's every twinge. He assumes he'd be less protective if he were home more but then again, maybe not. 

"Your daughter keeps jamming her foot in my ribcage. It hurts." 

Drew laughs. He's not laughing at Seth's discomfort- that would be cruel. Instead, he laughs at the fact their daughter isn't even here yet, and she's already causing trouble.  
\---  
Drew doesn't expect Seth to be up. He's had crazy travel delays, and misplaced luggage. If it could go wrong, it has. 

Even knowing that, he's not letting it keep him away from Iowa. 

"About time!" 

Drew jumps, startled by the intrusion. He'd expected to find Seth asleep, not sitting straight up and nursing a cup of (presumably) caffeinated coffee. 

"You're up, and drinking real coffee." Drew winces, realizing how accusatory he sounds. That's not his intention- he just worries (a lot) about Seth. "I mean- you don't have to be in bed but..." 

"She won't stop kicking." Seth pushes himself up, swaying under his shifting gravity. "Every time I try to sleep, she's up." 

Drew nods, setting his carry on bag to the side. He knows Seth's been having sleep issues but he never stopped to ask why. 

"What are you doing?" Seth's eyes sparkle with amusement, as Drew sinks to his knees 

Drew pushes Seth's t-shirt up, and brings his lips close to his swollen belly. "Little Lady, we need to talk. I know you're busy, growing and getting stronger but you need to be nice to your dad. You can't continue doing what you need, if you don't let him rest." 

Drew feels foolish. It's not like she can talk back but to his surprise, the baby kicks at him. He glances up, giving Seth an incredulous look. 

"Told you she's a feisty one." Seth shakes his head, plainly saying _I told you so._

"Little Lady- _mo leanbh_ \- please let your dad get some rest." Drew laughs, his mind suddenly flooded with images of what life will be like for the next 18 years. 

If she's this feisty as a fetus, what will she be like as a teenager? 

Drew doesn't even want to consider life past this moment. He hadn't been a particularly great kid- his mother always swore his child would be worse than he had been. 

_Your child is going to be worse than you- revenge from the deities._

Now that he's on the cusp of becoming a parent, he can't shake his mother's sentiment. 

"Do you love me?" Seth asks in a sing song. 

"Why?" Drew cautiously eyes Seth as he releases his hair from its ponytail. 

"I have a craving." Seth smiles sweetly at Drew. "Mind going to Taco Bell for me?" 

"The nearest 24 hour Taco Bell is 34 minutes away." Drew shakes his head, resisting the urge to laugh. They've been blessed with the fact Seth hasn't had a whole ton of weird cravings, but when they hit, Drew's only happy to go for him. 

It somehow makes him feel 'involved'. 

"The things I do for you." Drew starts towards the car keys. "I bet you have a freezer full of frozen burritos, ice cream and things that I hate you eating." 

" _Several_ varieties of everything. Not the point, nor what Baby Girl wants." Seth drapes his arms around Drew's neck. " _Deny it all you want_. I know you'd have it no other way." 

"You'd be correct." Drew leans over, brushing his lips over Seth's temple. 

This is a moment he never wants to end.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at WrestlingKink 2: 
> 
>  
> 
> _Drew and Seth have been dating in secret for a while now. It started right after Seth and Dolph started their story line feud and Seth was spending a lot of time with Dolph and Drew to work out their matches. The only person who knows is Dolph, who's run interference for them._  
>  Hiding was easier before Dean came back because Roman was distracted by his own feuds. With Dean back and involved in their feud, it gets harder to hide. Then Seth gets pregnant and they have to admit their relationship since Seth needs to be written off.  
> At first Dean and Roman don't approve but the more they see Drew dote on Seth, the more he wins them over.


End file.
